


Now What?

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crash Landing, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Idols, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nobody Actually Dies, Protective Bangtan Boys, Stranded, Survival, Suspense, Tags Contain Spoilers, Worried Bangtan Boys, i'm not that evil, light age play, light fantasy elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Now What?

**2:45 PM**

Blood.

That was the first thing he saw.He knew immediately that it was his own blood.But he didn't know why.He didn't know why he would be hurt.He didn't even know where he was.

 _Where are the others?_ He wondered. _Are they okay?_

He couldn't move.That was the second thing he realized.He was being pinned down by something,but he didn't know what.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Taekwoon-hyung!"

_Sanghyuk?_

"Hyung can you hear me?"That was definitely Sanghyuk.He recognized the maknae's voice anywhere."H-Hyukie?" He called out weakly,praying that somehow Sanghyuk could hear him.

And he did.

 

 


End file.
